8- Lessons by Lady Violetta
All lessons prepared by Lady Violetta will be placed here. Introductory Lessons These are one time lessons and are given at the beginning of the Student's Academic Year. History of Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents Lesson Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talent was on a different planet- not that I know the name. The original owner, Lady Rosewoode Cara deForest was tired of teaching. The Creator allowed her to go and other relatives are taking care of that particular academy. I know nothing of the academy other than this one is based on that particular academy. Like you, I lived on Earth. No one special or outstanding. I was good at my I loved and knew it. I was a librarian in a big city of Chicago, Illinois. I am sure that most if not all of you know of that city. I had a repeated dream of owning a large magic school for many nights. It was a fascinating dream but I didn’t give it much thought to the dream. After all dreams are just flighty bits of imagination. Then one morning I awoke with a hooded figure in my room. It was The Creator. The Creator is, well the creator of this particular world. The Creator is not a she or he but androgynous figure. Even The Creator spoke, I did not hear with my ears but in my head. It was a different kind of hearing totally. I was told that The Creator sent the repeated dreams to me so that I would be prepared for this particular day. The day when I would wake up in a strange room. In a strange place and world. I looked about and saw that I was not in my apartment any longer. I was in a new world. I was given a list of tasks and a class schedule. I was told to make myself useful and learn all that I could. I had 5 years to be ready for my teaching of teachers. Then I would be the Headmaster of the Academy and responsible for its outcome. I was also told that one day other magic users would find their way here. Students that will become residents of a strange new world of magic. I was to make sure that they were properly taught. This is my present job. The last thing I was told was that someday may come when evil people will find this Sanctuary. I had to be prepared to defend my Academy Island. That is my future job. Introduction to Magic 'Magic is a tool that can be used for good or evil or anywhere in between. The magic user must be aware of what he or she is doing and why. There are consequences to using magic. Consequences can be devastating if the magic user is not aware of all of the effects of the magic that is being used. ' 'The magic user is only as strong as his or her body’s endurance of the physical and mental abilities. ' 'A) Physical Strength. ' 'The magic user is only as strong as his or herself. Magic takes a lot of stamina to do and the body will be drained constantly when the person uses magic. ' 'B) Mental Strength. ' 'The magic user must be able to concentrate well, visualize well and think clearly as well as quickly. To do this we need to meditate and do mental exercises to make the mind stronger. Meditation is crucial to one’s mental ability. This is the way one learns how to concentrate, block out unwanted noises, keep the mind clear of intrusions and to imagine the impossible. ' 'C) Knowledge. ' 'The magic user must be able not only use magic but know the 3 parts of magic. ' '1) What is the first part. The magic user must know and understand what he or she wants to do with his or her magic. ' '2) Next come How. The magic user must know each step of the magic well enough to actually be able to visualize the magic being done in each step until it becomes as simple and routine as breathing. ' '3) When is the last part. To cast magic the magic user must know when each step should take place. ' ' ' ' ' 'An example of this is putting your shoes on. ' 'What would be the need to put on shoes to protect your feet from anything that would do them harm or make them uncomfortable, ect. ' 'When would be like when you leave to go outside not before going to bed. ' 'How would be putting them on your feet before tying them and to have the socks on before you put the shoes. ' ' '